Valor Form
is the first Drive Form attained in Kingdom Hearts II. This form is obtained along with Sora's new clothes at Yen Sid's Tower. Sora merges with Goofy to transform. The form turns Sora's clothes into a red and black color scheme with a fleur-de-lis on each sleeve and pant leg. In this form, Sora wields two keyblades. This form focuses on attack, and is the most offensive of any form. Valor Form allows Sora to get in close and bash away to do heavy damage in a short amount of time, at the cost of losing the ability to cast magic. While in this form, Sora can run faster than usual, making Valor the second fastest Drive Form, compared to Final's gliding ability. This form also gives Sora access to the Star Seeker Keyblade until he obtains the Keyblades Hidden Dragon or Hero's Crest. Leveling Up The Valor Form is easy to level up compared to the other forms in the game. It levels up simply by landing successful hits on an enemy, and Valor Form is noted for very long combos. It is possible to level up Valor Form to lv3 easily almost as soon as it has been obtained. After leaving Hollow Bastion, clear the route to Beast's Castle and, after seeing Beast take his rose from the parlor, head out into the main hallway. Drive into Valor Form, and defeat all the Hook Bats: three in the centre, four near the door to the courtyard, and three at the top of the stairs. Then quickly return to the parlor before the Drive Gauge runs out and exit to the World Map. Upon re-entering the world, the Drive Gauge will be re-filled to max. Simply repeat this as many times as desired, but note that you cannot level up the form higher than lv3 at this stage. By leveling up the Valor Form, Sora will develop the ability High Jump, which allows him to jump at previously unreachable heights. Sora also gains Combo Up abilities by leveling up this form. Try equipping weak keyblades to level up Valor Form. Sweet Memories and Oathkeeper are good choices. Abilities Action Growth Support ---- Pros *EXPs is gained as Sora strikes enemies, thus making it the easiest Form to level-up. *Omega Finale allows finishing blows to be executed without completing a combo, allowing Sora to do high amounts of damage easily. *Sora's speed is increased, making him run twice as fast as his normal form. * It has the greatest ability of any form to stay in the air, rarely having to touch the ground if surrounded by many enemies( Ex: Rapid thrusters) *Fast slashes in midair. *Slashes can block other enemy attacks. Cons *Magic is disabled, thus no healing magic. However, this can be negated should Donald serve as a healer. *Donald may not always heal in time. *No long range magic such as thunder or blizzard to finish off an enemy from far away. *Takes more time to defeat an enemy without magic aid. Helpful Hints *Morning Stars and Crimson Jazzes are both enemies which take a lot of damage, and to make it even better their attacks are easily disrupted by Valor Form's, and they drop a lot of Drive points when defeated. These enemies appear together in both Hollow Bastion and Beast's Castle, making those both good places to train Valor Form; Beast's castle also has the added benefit of a Save Point right next to the battlefield, and closely grouped enemies. *Because Donald will not always be able to heal you in time, it is wise to have a potion in your quick menu when using Valor form. *You may consider using it on every boss and going to the village cave in the Land of Dragons. Destroy all of the Heartless in the area and if possible, use your square combo to break the carts to restore a bit of your time and go to the summit and kill all of the Heartless possible in your time left. *Alternatively, you may level up in the Chasm of Challenges in Agrabah - if your Drive Gauge is higher than 5, you may take two rounds with the trials and defeat all the Heartless possible within the time limit. Once that is done, go to the nearby Save Point, exit the world and re-enter the same Save Point to replenish your Drive Gauge. *The best Keyblade to use for this form is the Sleeping Lion or Star Seeker, since Valor form levels up by number of hits landed increasing the length of combos makes it so that you gain more exp. more quickly. Both of them are best pared with each other. Representation This form represents Sora's courage and strength. It also is also similar to Roxas's fighting style because it abandons defensive capabilities in favor of power and speed. Trivia *If one uses a cheat device to get this Form while still playing as Roxas, they will discover that Dual-Wield Roxas and Valor Form have the same abilities. *When in Halloween Town, the usual pumpkin-mask changes to a devil-mask, slightly remniscent of the mask Lock wears. Arguably the devil mask also looks like that of a Bomb from the Final Fantasy series. *Arguably, Valor Form is one of the more useful forms, due to its good strength and speed, as well as leveling up easily and not requiring many Drive Levels. This makes it very valuable right up to the end of the game. However, because he uses two Keyblades with his Magic disabled, this Form is also takes away virtually all of Sora's defensive capabilites; only Anti Form is more vulnerable to enemy attacks than this Form. *Strangely, even though Goofy has special abilities that use up magic, Valor form does not. Category: Drive Forms Category:Forms